Robot Wars: The First Wars
Robot Wars: The First Wars was the first series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast in 1998 on BBC Two. The series was hosted by Jeremy Clarkson and Philippa Forrester with commentary provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format The series consisted of six heats, with six robots competing in each heat. The six winners from the heats moved onto the Grand Final. In each heat, the six robots would compete through a series of three challenges - the Gauntlet, the Trial and the Arena. :*'The Gauntlet' was an obstacle filled maze defended by house robots. Competitor robots had to make their way as far down the course as possible in the time allowed. The robot covering the least ground was eliminated, leaving five robots to continue. :*'The Trial' varied from heat to heat with games like, 'Sumo', 'British Bulldog', 'Stock Car', 'Labyrinth', 'Snooker', and 'Football'. Each trial had a specific goal and the worst performing robot was eliminated, leaving four robots to continue. :*'The Arena' was the point at which the robots finally entered the arena to do combat. The four remaining robots paired off and fought head-to head in the enclosed arena patrolled by the house robots. The two victorious robots then fought for the heat championship. The winner of each heat then went through to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, which was held at the end of the final heat, the six heat champions met in a single battle to determine the champion of the series. Heats Heat A Robots competing in Heat A: Roadblock, Killertron, Barry, Shogun, Nemesis, Grunt Gauntlet: Barry eliminated Trial (Sumo): Grunt eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Nemesis vs Roadblock: Roadblock won *Killertron vs Shogun: Killertron won Arena Final *Killertron vs Roadblock: Roadblock won Heat B Robots competing in Heat B: Uglybot, Scrapper, Recyclopse, Detonator, Mortis, Leighbot Gauntlet: Uglybot eliminated Trial (British Bulldog): Detonator eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Recyclopse vs Scrapper: Recyclopse won *Mortis vs Leighbot: Mortis won Arena Final *Mortis vs Recyclopse: Recyclopse won Heat C Robots competing in Heat C: Cruella, Plunderbird 1, WYSIWYG, Robot The Bruce, Wedgehog, Dreadnaut Gauntlet: Plunderbird 1 eliminated Trial (Football): WYSIWYG eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Robot The Bruce vs Cruella: Robot The Bruce won *Dreadnaut vs Wedgehog: Wedgehog won Arena Final *Robot The Bruce vs Wedgehog: Robot The Bruce won Heat D Robots competing in Heat D: Krayzee Tokyo, Cunning Plan, SAT'arn, Bugs, Vector of Armageddon, Demolisher Gauntlet: Vector of Armageddon eliminated Trial (Stock Car): Krayzee Tokyo eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Cunning Plan vs Bugs: Cunning Plan won *Demolisher vs SAT'arn: Demolisher won Arena Final *Cunning Plan vs Demolisher: Cunning Plan won Heat E Robots competing in Heat E: Psychosprout, Wharthog, Bodyhammer, Torque of the Devil, REALI-T, Full Metal Anorak Gauntlet: Wharthog eliminated Trial (Labyrinth): Psychosprout eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Bodyhammer vs Torque of the Devil: Bodyhammer won *REALI-T vs Full Metal Anorak: REALI-T won Arena Final *Bodyhammer vs REALI-T: Bodyhammer won Heat F Robots competing in Heat F: Skarab, The Blob, Elvis, T.R.A.C.I.E., Prince of Darkness, The Mouse Gauntlet: Elvis eliminated Trial (Snooker): The Mouse eliminated Arena Semi-Finals *Skarab vs The Blob: Skarab won *Prince of Darkness vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: T.R.A.C.I.E. won Arena Final *Skarab vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: T.R.A.C.I.E. won Grand Final Roadblock vs Recyclopse vs Robot The Bruce vs Cunning Plan vs Bodyhammer vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: Roadblock won First Wars Grand Champion: Roadblock Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: Plunderbird 1 *Best Engineered: Mortis *Most Original Entry: Psychosprout *Sportsmanship Award: Nemesis Category:The First Wars